My Grand Escape
by SugarPlumbSweetie
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella keeps failing at suicide. She can't get it right, so she tries once more. *Charcter Death*


I Finally Get My Ending-(One-Shot)

I, Isabella Swan, walked down the school halls of the dreary town called Forks. I'm in my senior year of high school. Without Edward Cullen.

Kill me now! Oh, wait correction. I have tried suicide four times since Edward, my loving vampire, left. Ugh, each time I tried my bad luck got in the way and I was saved or it didn't work. I'm still a 'zombie', roaming around without a purpose. But today I'm bouncing with excitement because I plan to end my sorry excuse of a life. Can I get a round of applause please?

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by someone in this Hell of a school, bumping me in the shoulder.

"Oomph," I am breathless as the wind is knocked out of me. Too bad I am not a vampire. I stumble and fall on my ass in the middle of the busy hallway.

Lauren laughs and comes up to me.

"Damn Bella, is that a disorder or something? You should really get that checked out!"

She laughs and a circle forms around us. I notice several people I know. Angela, Tyler, Ron, Laurie, Jessica, Mike, and Ben. In all there are about fifteen people surrounding us. It's free period so there are no teachers out here.

I pull myself up and push her back from me, she staggers three feet. She looks shocked at seeing poor, 'defenseless' Bella Swan sticking up for herself.

"Okay Bimbo. But only if you get your aids checked out first. Your mom must be so proud, you know?" I smiled sweetly.

No one is going to ruin my perfect day! Fucking bitch, honestly! Several people laugh.

"Give it up Swan, we all know you weren't good enough for Edward!"

" That's it you bitch!" Everyone gapped openly at the Chief's daughter's language. That's right bitches!

I pounced feeling pure rage. All I could see is red. I pulled at her fake extensions and bottle blonde hair and she screamed. Good, motherfucker!

"You will not ruin my perfect day! Today I was going to finally end my life and commit another suicide! And you have the nerve to do this?" I punched her in the face and blood pooled under her nose. Several people gasped and Angela had tears in her eyes. Whoops, the suicide wasn't supposed to come out. But I was past rational right now.

Mike and Tyler finally went into action and separated Lauren and I from each other. I was still clawing at Tyler to get at Lauren when suddenly she

stopped and stared at me with tears rolling down her face.

"Y-you were what today?" I sighed. Well, they already know. I focused on Lauren and forgot the people around us. I giggled uncontrollably.

"Today all of you were going to be free of me, you know suicide? It's a precious, precious thing." I smiled, truly happy. By the way I was still giggling.

Ron stared to speak. "You're bluffing, Swan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" I was still giggling like a mad woman. Hell, now I'm completely mad. I don't mind though.

I noticed several camera phones out recording this.

"Hey, what are going to do with those recordings?" I asked Travis because he had one.

Travis was crying. What a baby, vamps don't cry.

"Well, I'm giving mine to your father." Travis says.

Speaking of my father, someone must have called the police. Charlie wore an angry expression on his face as he came down the hall with handcuffs in one hand.

"All of you except Bella, back to class." Everyone moved except for Travis.

"I have something for you Chief." He showed him the video. By the end Charlie was crying. Ewww.

He put me in handcuffs while I was giggling like a crazy person. Ring a bell? Ha ha. Bells... That's me!

Once we were at the station Charlie pulled a chair out and I sat in his office. He was behind the desk. Weirdooo.

"Why Bells?" I shrugged, smiling.

"Well in that case I've decided to put you in Port Angeles Mental Institution."

With that he left and some pretty guys with white coats came in. Ooooh, pretty colors! Hey they even have red eyes. Silly vampires, pretending to be nurses.

"Isabella, we are your nurses. Come with us." He put me in the back of a white van and we drove away.

We arrived to a big, white building. Is it me or do they like the color white?

They opened the doors and pushed me in a cell. Everything after that is a blur. There really are no details to give since I don't notice anything anymore. I died in this place two months later. I drove myself crazy. Wow, that's blunt.

I'm finally at peace, no vampires though.

End- Third person POV

What Bella didn't know was she was already crazy. The nurses didn't have red eyes, nor were they vampires. The Cullens we not even vampires. Just normal humans. Because what Bella didn't know is, vampires do not exist. Plain and simple.

She blocked out the real reason she came to Forks. That reason is what made her mental in the first place.

Bella came to Forks because she found out she was adopted. Her mom was really a druggie. Phil repeatedly raped her. In the end Charlie was clueless, but really didn't give a damn about his mental 'daughter'.

In Bella's eyes, everything was perfect. She played pretend. But really, looks can be deceiving. Don't judge a book by it's cover.


End file.
